The After Story Hunger Games
by Twinkie062197
Summary: This takes place after Mockingjay. It is my first story so please go easy!
1. Chapter 1

"Ali! Hurry up!" I hear my little Harry yell. I see him run across the Meadow that used to be my sacred place with Gale.  
Gale.  
I keep having to remind myself that he is gone. He didn't want to be around me anymore. I think that its because he didn't want to deal with all the drama I caused him. He would probably say that he couldn't bear seeing me happy and married to Peeta. The thought of me having two kids with Peeta would probably make him drop dead from pain. Harry runs around on his little nine year old feet while Ali sits reading her book. My little Ali's twelfth birthday is tomorrow. This time of year would be when I would have to get her a reaping dress, but I don't have to worry about that anymore. There is no more reaping. President Snow is long dead and the Hunger Games are over forever. Or I would like to believe they are.

The nightmares and the memories are what still remain. I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Peeta knows exactly what to do now, he has had so much practice. He nestles me in his arms while he kisses my forehead over and over again until I have calmed down. By the end of his cooing, Peeta is covered in my hot sticky sweat. I don't know how he can deal with it, but he does. He lives through my flaws.  
We both try to keep our childhoods far from our lives now, but we both know that we will never forget those horrible times when we had to fight to the death in the arenas. Ali knows about what her father and I went through, she is taught about it in school. But Harry is a harder one. He gets so emotional and Peeta and I don't know how to tell him about our past. He knows about Primrose. I told him that she died in a war. I never told him that I led that war. I never told him that I was the cause of the war.

We visit my mom every now and then. It isn't a long car ride to the district she lives in, so we haven't lost total communication. Mom breaks down into tears every time she sees Ali because she looks just like Prim. The hair, eyes, and everything. I know Ali feels honored to have such a strong bond to her grandmother, but I also know that she is confused and doesn't know how to deal with the situation. We are going to. Visit my mother for Ali's birthday. A child's twelfth birthday is one of the most important of them all. Ali picked out a new outfit for her birthday. She chose to wear a white blouse and blue skirt. She came skipping down the steps all ready to go. I asked her to spin around in a circle. All I noticed was that the back of her shirt was untucked. I told her "Tuck in your tail in, little duck. "


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I know that there is basically no one reading this but I find it fun to read. PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism is just as helpful as insults!**

**Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I don't own anything having to do with the Hunger Games. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins **

**So…. Here it is! CHAPTER TWO!**

Chapter 2

We all get in the car. It's Ali's 12th birthday and we are going to visit her grandmother's house today. Peeta insisted on driving the whole way even though it is five in the morning and I know he has to be exhausted already. He had a nightmare last night. Peeta told me that is was about our first Hunger Games when Cato was holding on to him on the last night. He said he could smell the mutts, as they were drooling puddles. I had to calm him down as best as I could. Ali woke up from it and ran into our bedroom see if her daddy was okay. She is such a sweet young lady, just like Prim.

**Two hours into the ride:**

"Honey can we make a pit stop?" I asked Peeta.

"Sure, I think we are ahead of schedule. I was about to ask if we wanted to stop." He responded. He pulled into the next gas station and I rushed into the restroom.My stomach felt odd. It wasn't the normal stomach ache, it felt different, but slightly familiar. Then I realized what it was and I had to go ask Peeta.

"Peeta, can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Sure hon, what's wrong" He said.

"I-I, I think I'm pregnant." I said.

His face completely lit up. The largest smile I saw swept on his face. He hugged me. I could tell that he was being careful not to squeeze too hard. I tried to smile back, but honestly I felt so sick.

"How are you feeling?" Peeta asked me.

"Okay. My stomach hurts a little bit." I responded.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked.

"No! That would ruin Ali's day! I couldn't do that to her!" I retorted. Peeta's face tightened up right at that moment. I took back my tone instantly. I felt so guilty. _Great, at least I know the hormones are kicking in already! _

"Alright. Well we should probably get going soon." Peeta said. We both walked silently to the car. Ali and Harry were already in the car waiting for us. I strapped in and Peeta took off.

**At the house:**

We walked up to Mom's front porch and rang the doorbell. I hear her drop whatever she was holding and run over to the door.

"Hello everyone!" She exclaimed.

"Hi Mom!" I said.

"You two have gotten so big!" She tells Ali and Harry. "Turn in a circle so I can see ALL of you!" Ali keeps turning and turning. She reminds me of myself during the interviews for my first games. Peeta smiles, I know that is what he is thinking, too. I grab Peeta's hand in mine and we walk into the house.

Nothing has changed since the last time we visited. All of the sudden I hear a cough coming from another room, a manly cough.

"Mom, is there someone else in the house?" I asked.

"I wanted in to be a surprise, but…" she started to say.

"But what Mom?" I asked.

"Oh what the hell, come on in you guys!" she said.

Out walks Johanna, Annie, and Gale. Once Gale walks in, I see Peeta's face get tense. I notice that I am still holding his hand so I give him a reassuring squeeze and smile to him. He cracks out a big smile. We both run over to all three of them and hug all of them. I look over to Ali and Harry and see that they have no idea what is going on, so I introduce them.

"Ali, Harry, this is Johanna, Annie, and Gale. Johanna, Annie, and Gale, this is Ali and Harry. They are my kids!"I introduce.

I never realized that Gale and Peeta could share such a similar expression. Tense, tight, unloving. Annie and Johanna run up to them squealing. I smile, Peeta smiles. He looks down at my stomach and smiles even more. Gale must have seen this because the next thing I remember is that I am lying on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali and Harry scream, Johanna and Annie take them out of the room. Peeta runs over to Gale. I know exactly what he is about to do and I don't even try to stop him. Peeta punches Gale so hard that he falls onto the Oriental rug. I find myself crying. I'm crying so damn hard, they probably all think that I am such a big baby... baby… shit.

I yell for Mom to come over. She rushes over. I tell her what I was just thinking. She keeps a solemn face while she talks to me. She asks a bunch of questions like if I can feel the baby, or if I felt anything when I fell. I said no to all of these.

I noticed that Peeta and Gale were still fighting. I tell Mom to leave me and break them up, I don't want anyone else to die for me. She goes over and tries to break them up. I grab the table and attempt to hoist myself up. Mom, Gale and Peeta all see me and rush over to help me. I stand up, with help of course, they all help me sit on the chair.

Peeta starts pacing the floor. Suddenly, he stops right in front of where I fell. He whips his head around and stares at me in a nervous manner.

"What is it?" I ask him. He is scaring me, what's wrong?

"Blood. Blood." He says. He runs over, picks me up and moves me to a different spot on the couch. "Blood. Blood." Peeta repeats. I look next to me and see what he is talking about, there is blood all over the couch and on the floor where Gale pushed me down.

Gale storms out of the house. _Was that a tear streaming down his face? Did strong, fearless, Gale Hawthorne seriously just cry? _

I start crying. Peeta then comes to sit next to me so that I can cry into my shoulder.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

I look up to see Ali and Harry in the doorway with Annie and Johanna. Annie starts bawling and Johanna tries to cheer her up and get her to stop crying. Ali walks over to me. She reaches out toward me. _What is she doing? _Then she touches my stomach and looks up to me as if she was asking me a question.

I nod, "Yes, honey, yes." A tear falls down her face. Harry comes over and starts crying too, I don't think he understands what is happening, but man is he crying.

I feel bad for Ali, this was supposed to be her birthday celebration, and now look what has happened! Everyone is crying and no one can stop us. Peeta wipes his face clean and shows no emotion, I do the same.

After about five minutes, we have all stopped crying. Peeta lights up the mood by bringing out Ali's birthday cake. It is beautiful. The cake is has two tiers and is painted yellow and orange, just like fire. There are mockingjays cascading to the top of it. Her face lights up the second she sees it. We all start to applaud Peeta while saying comments like, "Great Job!" "Definitely your best work!" "I love it!" He is smiling from ear to ear.

Once we finish eating cake, we get in the car and start heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I have decided to stop this story because I havent been updating like at all! I am starting a new story called **True Love Meets at the Ocean. **It will be about Finnick and Annie because they are my FAVORITE ship! Sorry that I didn't stick with the story! I hope you can forgive me by reading my other one!


End file.
